Everybody Lusts Gordie
by Izout
Summary: Poor Gordie, it's not his fault he's so slashable.


Disclaimer: Not mines, don't see.

A/N: I find it kinda weird how Gordie can be slash with any character. Well, with a little tweaking, that is.

* * *

It was a gray, cloudy day in Castle Rock. There was a cold chill breezing through the town and light rain sprinkle the ground. The weather perfectly reflected the feelings of one certain individual name Gordie Lachance.

With a tiring sigh, Gordie trekked down the streets, his shoes scraping the pavement as he dragged his feet. The young boy was in no mood for games or any silliness at the moment, and just wanted to get home and curl up in bed to sulk. What brought him down into this mood you ask? Simple, his girlfriend had dumped him three weeks into their relationship.

Her name was Rosemary and she was one the cutest little thing you would have ever seen. She had bouncy brown hair, a kitten-ish nose, and blue eyes that twinkle. He had met her when he was at the bookstore one day looking for some new reading material. Her family owned the bookstore so she was one of its employees. Rosemary was a kind, polite girl, which made her get along well with Gordie. Soon, as days passed, he found herself visiting Rosemary's bookstore often, at first just to see more books but later on, he visited there just to visit Rosemary.

Gordie slowly developed a crush on her and she to him. Shortly afterwards, they started dating.

Gordie stopped as he approached a bench and hefted himself up, sitting against the hardwood to try and gather some peace, his face resting in his hands. It just made no sense to him at all why she dumped him. Whenever they went out, he paid for dinner, took her to see all the movies that she wanted to see, bought her all the nice clothes and jewelry she liked with the allowance he'd saved up, despite how he basically waited on her hand and foot and did every little thing she told him to do, despite how he treated her better than his own parents treated him, she just broke up with him.

Gordie's anguished thoughts were broke when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and pulled him closer to another body.

"Gordo!"

"What?! Oh, hey Chris." Gordie said sullen when he saw that it was Chris that sat next to him, than look down again. Chris cocked his head and arched an eyebrow.

"You okay?" He asked him, concern in his voice. Gordie grumbled to himself embitter. Damn Chambers for being so perceptive.

"It's nothing." Gordie lied.

"Bullshit, come on Gordie it's me, you know you can tell me anything." Gordie sighed.

"Rosemary broke up with me."

Had Gordie not been so distraught, he might have noticed something fishy about the look on Chris' face as he said this. Gordie went on.

"She said she just doesn't think that it's working. I can't figure out what I did wrong."

Chris thought for a minute.

"So she didn't tell you anything?" Chris asked.

"Nope," Gordie said, shaking his head. "But I think she was jealous. She said I didn't spend as much time with her as I should. She seemed to think that I valued my time around you guys more than her."

"Well, that's unfair of her," Chris snorted. "I don't see how you could spend more time with her. Whenever you're not hanging out with us, you're with her."

"Yeah, I told her that," Gordie groaned, shaking his head. "That just made it worse, because then she started to get jealous of you guys."

Chris shook his head. "She's being completely unreasonable. A guy's got to be able to spend time with both his girlfriend and his friends. She can't hog you all to herself."

"Of course not," Gordie said firmly. Then he broke down again. "I just…can't believe she would do that to me."

Chris patted him on the back, then playfully punched him in the arm. "Cheer up, will you?" he said. "If she's going to be like that, you don't need her. You're funny, sweet, smart, and a bunch of other qualities. And if she can't see what a catch you are, then she ain't worth it."

Gordie looked up. "You really think that?"

"Of course," Chris grinned. "There are plenty of fish in the sea." _Or by the shore_ Chris almost said. "And besides, you're only twelve; you don't need to be dating so soon right now."

"Thanks, Chris." Gordie said with a light smile. He had to admit he was feeling a bit better about this whole mess. He looked away from the blond boy, and settled on watching the peaceful scenery in front of him. "I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

Unbeknownst to him, Chris' smile slowly faltered as he uttered those choice words. "Yeah," He nodded as he glanced down to the sidewalk, a small frown appearing despite his best efforts. "I'm just your friend…"

Noticing the hitch in his voice, Gordie spared Chris a worried glance as he noticed his lips twitching slightly. "Chris? Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing." Chris said quickly as he faced straight ahead. "It's just that… I know we're friends…" His face was unreadable. "But lately I've been thinking… maybe I don't want to be _friends_ anymore…" He empathize the word 'Friends' with a hint of distaste in his voice.

Gordie just stared at Chris in shock and surprise. What was Chris saying? Did he not want to be friends with Gordie anymore? Had all their years of friendship they'd build suddenly become meaningless? It was bad enough loosing Rosemary, but now Chris too?

Before Gordie could even ask Chris what he meant, he suddenly felt a huskier body slam against him and pin him to the bench.

"Chris! What the hell?!" Gordie exclaimed as he tried to squirm free.

"No, don't, this is nice." A voice whispered into his ear. Gasping, Gordie summoned every ounce of strength he had and pushed Chris off him. When Gordie sat up, he froze as he looked at Chris.

"C-Chris?" Gordie choked; there was so much pure unadulterated lust in Chris' eyes it was hard to believe.

"Don't fight this Gordie." Chris said as he started to prowl over to Gordie. "Don't deny the sexual tension between us." Gordie tried to scoot back, and jumped off the bench as Chris lunged for him again. Chris growled. "Come on Gordie, you want this just as much as I do."

"Chris!" Gordie exclaimed. He started to slowly back away as Chris started stalking towards him, giving him a suggestive look. "I… I didn't know you felt this way, and, I'm sorry," he added, more firmly now, "but I can never feel the same way towards you."

"Well, _why_ the hell _NOT?_" Chris suddenly yelled loudly; his anger getting the best of him. "You're drawn to me — don't deny it!" he shouted, pointing a finger at Gordie. "I've seen it in your eyes, in the way you look at me, in the way you're always uncomfortable whenever I touch you! Don't try to pretend the attraction's not there, Gordie, because it _is_, and you _know_ it."

"Chris, I never thought I say this, but did your Dad hit you in the head too hard the last time he beat you?"

Chris chuckled at this, which was kinda disturbing. "Naw, I haven't had a beating in three weeks. Though, I still have some scars left and if you want to heal them…."

"Chris, you're my best friend," Gordie tried to reason with him as he still tried to back away slowly before he ended up back up against a tree. "But you can't take our friendship and try to force it into a relationship." Gordie explained, than gulped as Chris got closer.

"Well, Gordie, if you'd just let me, I could show you that turning that _friend_ship into a _relation_ship can be a _good_ thing. Much better than the relationship you had with Rosemary." Chris tried to explain in a voice Gordie assumed that Chris assumed was suppose to sound seductive. Except there's nothing seductive about a scratchy twelve years old's voice.

Gordie looked around, trying to find any route to escape. Just as he was about to make a run for it, Chris grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him against the tree. He licked his lips, and puckered them, leaning forward. Gordie clenched his eyes shut and tried to turn his head and suck his lips into his mouth.

"Chris!" exclaimed a voice. Both boys turned to their right and saw Teddy looking at them. "Chris, man, am I glad to see you."

Chris offered the bespectacled boy a wry look as he loosened his grip on Gordie a little. "Teddy, I'm kinda in the middle of something here."

"But it's important!" Teddy yelled as he waved his arms into the air. "You gotta pick up some cough medicine for Eyeball."

"Are you shitting me?" The blond groaned. Chris then raised a brow as he glanced back at the slimmer boy in his hands. "Can't it, like, wait?"

"You better do it now, cuz your Dad yanked me off the street and told me if you didn't come back with any cough medicine, he'd tanned your hide so bad you wouldn't be able to walk for a couple of weeks." Teddy explained.

"Alright alright, I'm going, goddamnit." Chris groaned as he let go of Gordie. Then he spared one last glance at Gordie and smirked. "I'll see _you_ around later." Chris winked at Gordie, than ran down the street, wanting to get this over with.

Gordie waited until Chris was out of sight, before collapsing onto the ground, one hand over his heart to settle his shaky breath. Once his breathing returned to normal, he got off up the ground and looked at Teddy.

"I didn't know Eyeball was sick. How sick is he?" Gordie asked, a very _very_ tiny part of him curious.

"T'ch, like I would care if that asshole lives or dies, just had to make up something to get Chambers off you." Teddy explained as he pulled out a cigarette. Gordie stared at him confused.

"Wait, if Eyeball isn't sick, then…. You were actually helping me?" Teddy nodded. "Thanks man, I owe you."

"Hey, don't get all mushy on me." Teddy told him. "So, what was that all about?" Teddy asked as he light up his cigarette.

"You tell me." Gordie breathed out. "All I know is, one minute we're talking about its Rosemary's lose that she broke up with me, then Chris starts acting crazy saying best friends should be together."

"Maybe he's got a point." Teddy said as an afterthought. Gordie looked at him incredibly.

"What? Come on Teddy, Chris is my best friend."

"Well, what about your second best friend?" Teddy asked.

Gordie's eyes widened. "You mean, you?" Gordie asked.

Teddy nodded.

Gordie couldn't even picture that, him and Teddy? "What? But, but...Chris," Gordie protested.

"Chris not here," Teddy said, grabbing onto Gordie's arm. "Besides, you guys are apparently having issues."

"Well, you're not helping," Gordie insisted. "Besides, I don't even feel that way about you."

"What's feeling got to do with it?" Teddy said, crossing his arms on his chest. "I'm a guy, you're a guy. That's all there is to it."

Gordie couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had the whole world gone mad?

"Teddy, I'm not going to screw with you!" Gordie exclaimed. Jesus, wasn't Chris bad enough?

"Who said anything about screwing?" Teddy chuckled, than raised an eyebrow. "But, hey, if you're up for it?" Then he grinned. "Come on Lachance, you seriously can't tell me you never thought you and me would make an interesting pairing?"

"No!" Gordie screamed, than clutched his head. This day just seemed to be going from bad to worse.

"Well, I'll be in the neighborhood." Teddy told as he started to walk away. "Give me a call if you're interested." And then Teddy slapped Gordie on the butt, before running off.

"I'm in Hell." Gordie whispered to himself as he sat down on the ground. "I've died and gone to Hell." This was the only logical explanation he could think of. First Chris acting like…. _that_ and now Teddy acting like _this_. "I really want to go home right now."

"Gordie?" called out a voice. Bracing for the worst, Gordie looked up and saw a concern looking Vern looking at him. "Gosh Gordie, are you okay?"

"I don't even know anymore." Gordie whimpered as he massaged his temples. Finally reaching a breaking point, he let it all out. "This whole thing is fucked up! What is wrong with everyone Vern? Has the world gone mad?"

"Beats me." The chubby boy simply shrugged. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to go home. Yeah, I'm going to go home, repress this, and pretend that none of this ever happened." Gordie moaned.

"Aww, do you have to leave so soon?" Vern inquired, than a light blush spread about his cheeks. "Because I was wondering… you want to go get some ice cream or something?" Vern then frowned. "Hey, I figure now's my chance to ask now that Chris gone. You spend so much time with him that I feel like we never get to hang out."

All Gordie could do was gape as he eyed the chubby boy as if he were insane. Could this get any worse?

"Hey Lachance," called out a cool voice. Both boys turned and saw Ace Merrill sitting in car, giving him an alluring look. "Going my way?" Giving him a flirty smirk.

He stands corrected.

**The End.**


End file.
